Descendants 4: knight of Chernabog (song list)
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: The song list for descendants 4: knight of Chernabog. With a preview of it: /gunflare78/art/Descendants-4-knight-of-Chernabog-818975477
1. United for a party!

Mal: I came to dance-dance-dance-dance (Yeah) And everybody knows I get off the chain The only thing that's been on my mind, is that we are united for a party.

Uma: Tight jeans, tattoos, cause I'm rock n' roll I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands (Yeah) All I need is some vodka and some chonky Coke, and we can live united for a party.

Jay and evie: I'm gonna take it all I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.

Harry and gill: Yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin', and we just wanted to announce the message.

(Dance break)

All six: United for a party is what we are, and now that we've done it, we can brighten the scene. Don't matter who we are, when things could feel more nice! Cause from here on out, we're united for a party!


	2. Fading from the light

Chad: Why would i want to be here? What did I ever see here That doesn't make me feel worse than you do? I've tried my best to live in your shadow, followed every rule to be like you. But now that the darkness has blended with the light, I feel like this isn't sounding right! I'm LOST IN THE DARK! And I can't find my way OUT FROM IT'S MIGHT! I've given it the best I had, but there's a devil on my shoulder and he's telling me. End your grief with me, there's another way Release your life, and take out the rage you have inside. And after you've done what you need, you'll be fading from the night!

(He starts to go to the place where Chernabog lives, pausing to take one last look at the place he's leaving behind.)

Chad: You thought you were standing beside me, You were only in my way, and I looked up to you as any child would. Is this how it really ends? If I had a life to give, I'd trade it all for a chance to prove that nobody's ever perfect at all. Be as it may, if they want me to accept it. That's their overzealous opinion, and I ain't gonna hear it! I'm LOST IN THE DARK! And I can't find my way OUT FROM IT'S MIGHT! I've always tried so hard to impress, but there's a devil on my shoulder who'd like to confess. All I know is vengeance, And all you ever need to know is the fear, because they never wanted you around. Since nobody's ever heard from you, you'll be fading from the night!

Chernabog: Ah, see the roulette spins, You're seriously out of luck. You've finally come running to me, that takes a lotta guts. Burning your body Turn it into dust! From here on out your heart will be changed, your mind turned into rust. Wishing for the impossible Well that's just crazy, wouldn't you think. We all have ignorance, and that's our only link. How can you stand to be here with it all, Drowning in all this regret. Wouldn't you rather forget all the lies? Ohh, Won't it be grand to get rid of it all?

Chad(spoken): yes, yes, I'll admit it, I've been through it all. No respect, no kindness, not even attention!

Chernabog(spoken): indeed, but no one can do it all for you. Those four traitors of the darkness, and that loathsome king have already made that clear! But I have just the plot to silence them all, both heroes and villains alike! So, are you willing to go through with this?

Chad(spoken): Yes.

Chernabog(spoken): willing to turn against the kingdom you once called home?

Chad(spoken): Yes.

Chernabog(spoken): do what nobody has ever done?

Chad(spoken): YES!

Chernabog(spoken): then, who are you now?

Chad: I'm LOST IN THE DARK! But now there's no way to get OUT FROM IT'S MIGHT! I'm done with playing the handsome prince, cause the devil's on the shoulder and he's telling me.

Chernabog: End your grief with me, there's another way Release your life, and take revenge on those who stole your life!

Chad: I'm no longer the guy who never gets what he wants. Cause I'm faded from the light!


	3. Not giving up without a proper fight!

Chad: So you want to try and free all of auradon hmm, big deal, but there's no way that's gonna happen!

Jay: I am not throwing away my shot! Even though I'm between a rock, I'm saving my home from forces unknown. But I'm not giving up without a proper fight, can I get...

Lonnie: Once again we hear them calling for war It doesn't matter what they're fighting for! But here we are again, fighting to defend. I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish I gotta holler just to be heard, With every word, I drop knowledge I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal, Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech, unimpeachable Only a woman strong, but my mind is older These kingdom streets get colder, I shoulder Every burden, every disadvantage I have learned to manage I don't have a gun to brandish, I walk these streets famished The plan is to fan this spark into a flame, But darn, it's gettin' dark so let me light the path, and ignite a flame that's calling my name!

Jay and Lonnie: And I am not throwing away my shot! Even though I'm between a rock, I'm saving my home from forces unknown. But I'm not giving up without a proper fight, can I get...

Harry: You fear the reaper, I'd snap his spine, I'm an addict, no This pirate's art is unmastered, faster than any blow The mist of ravens evaporating through every foe, and nobody can question the wisdom or else they go with the flow! Life is nothing but a dark, haze Broken, shattered but my heart, stays I might slit a man's throat, laugh until he croaks I am in a dark, place Tell the gentle blade to simmer down Resurrected, I won't let you drown this mighty castle to the sunken valley Here to rally, my sword into their crowns Finishing everybody in my path I'll make it rain blood Faster than anybody but my past Is masked by all the ashes and the graves dug, try to compete and you know I will say!

Jay, Harry, and Lonnie: And I am not throwing away my shot! Even though I'm between a rock, I'm saving my home from forces unknown. But I'm not giving up without a proper fight, can I get...

Uma: Yo, I'm a witch's apprentice And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis I'm joinin' this crew 'cause I know it's my chance to socially advance Instead of sewin' some pants But we'll never be truly free Unless those sleeping in stone can be awakened and free! You and I, do or die, wait until I sally in on a stallion, With the first victory ahead of me Can I get an...

Gill: Geniuses, lower your voices, You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught, and chernabog's knight is not one to be taught. We've got to take this slow, and hasten the curse.

Harry: gill, You are the worst, sir!

Jay, Uma, Harry, and Lonnie: Cause I am not throwing away my shot! Even though I'm between a rock, I'm saving my home from forces unknown. But I'm not giving up without a proper fight!


	4. I will be there

Harry: In the light that falls at moonrise In the rhythm of the rain In the miracle of ordinary days In the hush of night I will be in the whispers of lover Everywhere, you will find me there In the rustle of a curtain In the bustle of the world In a thousand little unexpected ways When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star Out there, shining everywhere I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall So close your eyes, remember my embrace I will be there like mercy, I will find you through it all This do I swear, I will be there

Audrey: In a language never spoken Live the promises we've made In the endless love that owned me heart and soul In the certainty I will always be true and as near As my next prayer, you will find me there In the echo of the ocean In the hunting of the wind In mysterious extraordinary ways Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star Out there, shining everywhere I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall So close your eyes, remember my embrace I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all This do I swear, I will be there

Hades(spoken): it's official, his letter reached her.

Audrey: In the harbor quarter

Harry: In the stone and mortar

Both: In the star that we both share

Audrey: In the sound of laughter

Harry: Now and ever after

Both: Look for me, I will be there I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall So close your eyes

Harry: Remember my embrace

Audrey: Remember my embrace

Harry: I will be there

Audrey: We'll be there

Both: like justice; I will find you through it all

Harry: This do I swear, I will be there

Audrey: This do I swear, I will be there

Both: This do I swear, I will be there

Celia(spoken): aww, they really do love each other.


	5. Sound the bugle

Jay: Sound the bugle now Play it just for me As the seasons change Remember how I used to be

Harry: Now I can't go on I can't even start I've got nothing left Just an empty heart

Gill: I'm a soldier Wounded so I must give up the fight There's nothing more for me, lead me away Or leave me lying here

Uma: Sound the bugle now Tell them I don't care There's not a road I know That leads to anywhere

Lonnie: Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark Lay right down Decide not to go on

Jay(spoken): ugh, I failed my friends, and I failed my home.

Gill(spoken): how could I have let this happen?

Uma(spoken): quite the hero i am.

Lonnie(spoken): I failed you mother, and now, auradon will be lost.

Harry(spoken): Bet your proud of me now, dad.

Jay: Then from on high Somewhere in the distance

Lonnie: There's a voice that calls "Remember who your are"

Gill: If you lose yourself

Uma: Your courage soon will follow

Harry: So be strong tonight Remember who you are

All: Yeah You're a soldier now Fighting in a battle To be free once more Yeah, that's worth fighting for


	6. Ways to be wicked(D4 Remix)

Everyone: Ahhhhh… We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D Come on! Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey

Audrey: Crashing the party Guess they lost my invitation Friendly reminder My heart's not in the right position

Chad: Looks like this place could use A bit of misbehavior A smidge of deception and some major flavor

Harry:We're bad to the bone With even worse intentions We're gonna steal the show And leave their gold defenseless

Uma: A fairy tale life can be somewhat overrated So raise your voices and Let's get it activated

All four: Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked Apple, apple Dip, dip Wanna try it? Tick, tick Take a bite Come on, be bold Change the way the story's told

Audrey: This time the dark is Finally getting your attention

Uma: We're wicked by the book And class is back in session

Harry: You like it, steal it Gotta beat 'em to the treasure

Chad: A brand new vision

All four: Bad just doesn't get much better Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked

Audrey: Mother always knows best

Uma:: Show her, pass every test

Chad:: Hear her voice in my head

Harry:: Evil is the only

All four: Real way to win

Everyone: We got all the ways to be (Hey, hey, hey, hey) W-I-C-K-E-D  
Harry:: Let's go!  
:Everyone: We got all the ways to be (Hey, hey, hey, hey) W-I-C-K-E-D  
Audrey: Yeah!

:Everyone: Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked Cruel and unusual We're taking control There's so many ways to be wicked With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked

(Hey, hey, hey, hey) We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be  
Audrey: So many ways to be wicked


End file.
